Current Rules
These rules have been in effect since 24th November 2016 (or the game date 1st January 1788). The Wargames Campaign rules are based on a number of elements *Personalities **Families *Territories **Realms **Provinces ***Production *Employment **Positions Characterisation Personalities To make the Wargames Campaign more interesting, to promote a more nuanced and believable reaction to game events and to produce some foundation for random game events, the players are encouraged to develop personalities or characters for government posts, nobles, opposition personnel, military commands and any other suitable position. New personalities can be created at any time by the player or Gamesmaster. Records of personalities are maintained in a Personalities Database for each nation. Family Creation All new personalities must be part of a family, a D12 is rolled to determine the number of family members the new family contains, this means a new family may contain only one personality or as many as twelve (when created). Based on the number rolled for family members the player will determine the structure (or family tree) of the new family. The preferred method to create a family structure is to roll an average dice for each generation until the number equals (or exceeds) the total number of family members. This will then inform the personalities demographic information (such as age and gender). For example Player A creates a new family and rolls an eight, he rolls 3 on an average dice (for the first generation), rolls a 4 on another average dice (for the second generation) and then rolls a 5 on another average dice (for the third generation), taking him over the total number of family members (8). So the player's family has eight members spread over three generations - 3 in the 1st, 4 in the 2nd and 1 in the 3rd. Looking at the results the player decides that there is a married couple with a sibling in the first generation, the married couple has one married child with two siblings in the second generation and the second generation married couple has one child in the third generations. A example family tree is given below. The player will then determine the demographic information of the new personalities, firstly the gender which will be obvious in most cases, (a man and a woman in a married couple), other individuals can be diced for with a 50:50 chance of each gender (this has already been done in the example above). Generally it is acceptable to ensure that their are heirs (usually male) in a multi-generational family (as in the example above). The player will then determine the age of each individual, starting with the youngest member and working back. Normally the age of the youngest family member will be decided first based on a minimum age with the result of a D6 roll added to it. So if one had a family of only two members, a married couple, the youngest member must be no younger than 16 (the minimum age to marry) plus a D6 modifier (so 22 years old at most). Players may choose to make characters older if it suits the position they are creating the character for (for example a junior military officer might be fairly young, but a regional governor, magistrate or bishop might be older). Generally husbands are older than wives, but it is not a requirement of the rules for a player to follow this pattern. In our example above the player starts by determining the age of the child (whose minimum age is 0), rolling a D6, produces a 3 year old son and a date of birth determined (as it is for each personality). This means that the parents must be at least 19 years old (as the minimum age for having a child is 16 years). Two average dice are rolled giving 5 and 2, this gives and age of the mother of 24 and the father 26, two average dice are rolled for the Uncle and Aunt, giving 4 and 3; this gives their ages as 22 and 19 (being younger siblings of the married father). The grandparents are rolled for, the age must be at least 42 (16 years older than the father), two average dice are rolled, a 4 and 2 are rolled giving the grandmother an age of 46 and the grandfather 48. A further average dice is rolled at 5 for the great aunt giving an age of 43 (being a younger sibling of the grandfather). Wedding dates can be worked out in a similar way to ages, by giving a minimum date of 9 months from before the birth of the first child (or where there are no children before the date of creation of the family - this allows the Gamesmaster to immediately produce legitimate offspring to the couple without the potential awkwardness (although potentially interesting) birth of a illegitimate child early in the marriage) with a D6 roll increasing the length of time the couple has been married. Engagement and betrothal dates can also be worked out as desired. This is optional as wedding (engagement and betrothal) dates are usually not critical to game play - in the event a date were material to determining the outcome of a game event the Gamesmaster can determine the date and inform the player. The player will need to update their Personalities Database's 'Relational Information' tab with the new family's information, creating a family surname, forenames and maiden names (if appropriate) for them, entering the details of their gender, parents (if known), marital status, spouses name and marriage date, relational information and date of birth - this will all have been determined already by creating the family as described above. Giving new Personalities a character The player will then need to update their Personalities Database's 'Characteristics & Education' tab with the new family member's information, the surname, forename and gender can be taken form the 'Relational Information' tab. An average dice is rolled for the first five base attributes (Diplomacy, Martial, Stewardship, Intrigue and Learning) with a minus 1 modifier, this gives the individuals a score of between 1 and 4 for each of these five attributes. A D10 is rolled for the last two base attributes (Health and Fertility) , this gives the individuals a score of between 1 and 10 for both of these attributes. Each member of the family who has reached their sixteenth birthday will be given an Education Trait. A D6 and an average dice is rolled for each person, the result of the D6 determines which direction their educational path took them down, the average dice roll modified with a minus one determines the success (or otherwise) of their education - see the table below for the results, a roll of a 6 on the D6 is a re-roll. Having given each qualifying character an Education Trait the player will give each character a number of the other traits (Virtues, Sins, Congenital and Other). For each whole three years of age each person will receive one trait up to a maximum of seven traits (or age 21). The first and seventh traits will be virtues, the second trait will be a sin, the third and fifth traits will be congenital and the fourth and sixth will be other traits, determined by rolling D7's for the virtues and sins and D15's for the congenital and other traits. Where opposite traits are rolled (for example Honest and Deceitful) they will cancel each other out, leaving the character with fewer characteristics. Once the trait details are complete this will automatically update the attribute detail on the 'Relationship Information' tab. New Characters Political Affiliation, Social Status & Military Rank Having completed the relational information and characteristics & education details the player will need to complete the 'Political Affiliations', 'Social Status & Appointments' and 'Military Rank' tabs to flesh out the details of their characters. As this may vary greatly between different players and nations, this will be left to the players to undertake. Families All Personalities must be part of a family (or house), even if that family (or house) only has one member. Families (or houses) must have a family tree, a list of the assets the family owns, a documented history and details of their household (servants, etc.). The assets of the family must include at least one dwelling suitable for the size and status of the family. The family's household must be suitable for the size and status of the family and the dwellings they occupy. Family trees must show the descent of the family and spouses (but not the families of the spouses). What this means is that the when a woman marries a man and has children the children are entered onto the man's family tree, not the women's family tree (however a player may do so if desired). Each family (or house) must have a head, who is the most senior member of the family - normally the eldest male, but sometimes the person with the highest precedence is the head of the family (or house). Players may develop their own procedures to determine the heads of families (or houses). Other arrangements for families (or houses) are left for the Player to determine. Births, Deaths and Marriages Births Children born to personalities must be announced in the appropriate state (or states) Newspaper of Record. At the start of every Year the Gamesmaster will determine which females will have children during the forthcoming year, the gender of the children and if they are illegitimate, he will record this in the Campaign Diary. Childbearing Age Every female of childbearing age has a chance of having a child during the campaign year. The usual childbearing age is between 16 and 40 years, although the Gamesmaster can allow children to be born to younger or older females at his sole discretion. Legitimate & Illegitimate Births Married females of childbearing age have a 50% chance of having a child, a D6 is rolled and a result of 4, 5 or 6 will produce a child during the year. All females (whether married or not) of childbearing age who do not fall pregnant with a legitimate child have an 8.33% chance of having an illegitimate child, a D12 is rolled and a result of a 12 will produce an illegitimate child during the year. Date of Birth A random date in the year is determined for the birth, the Gamesmaster can modify this to ensure that a reasonable time elapses between the birth of siblings in consecutive game years (usually a minimum of 9 months). Gender The gender of children is determined by the roll of a D6, with a 50% chance of each. If a 1, 2 or 3 is rolled the child is female, if a 4, 5 or 6 is rolled the child is male. Multiple Births Pregnancies may result in multiple births. Following a result of 4, 5 or 6 on the D6 roll or a 12 on the D12 roll (as appropriate), another D6 is rolled to determine if there are twins, a result of a 6 will produce twins (~8.33% chance). Following the result of twins, another D6 is rolled to determine if there are triplets, a result of a 6 will produce triplets (~1.39% chance). Following the result of triplets, another D6 is rolled to determine if there are quadruplets, a result of a 6 will produce quadruplets (~0.23% chance). Following the result of quadruplets, another D6 is rolled to determine if there are quintuplets, a result of a 6 will produce quintuplets (~0.04% chance). Consideration is not given in these rules to higher order multiple births than quintuplets. Death in Childbirth Where a character gives birth during the year, but also receives a death roll, then death is caused in child labour, this can be to the mother, the child(ren) or both. The death of the mother in Childbirth will occur 66.67% of the time and death of the child will occur 66.67% of the time, determined by the roll of a D6 as the following table shows: Where the mother does not die in Childbirth, then the mother will die as determined in the usual way (see below). Disease in Childbirth Where a character gives birth during the year, but also receives a minor or serious illness, then the illness will be passed to the child(ren), who will have the illness for a period of up to six weeks, determined by the roll of a D6, the result is the number of weeks the child(ren) has the illness. Where a character gives birth during the year, but also receives a second serious illness in two consecutive game years, then death is caused to the mother at the end of the illness (this might be up to six weeks after the birth), but the illness will be passed to the child(ren), who will have the illness for a period of up to six weeks, determined by the roll of a D6, the result is the number of weeks the child(ren) has the illness. Deaths Deaths of personalities must be announced in the appropriate state (or states) Newspaper of Record. At the start of every year the Games master will determine which personalities will die and during the forthcoming game year as well as when they will die and how they will die. He will record this in the Campaign Diary. Personalities also have a chance of dying throughout the year, in battle, being executed or assasinated, as the outcome of an event, in childbirth, etc. Death or Disease Every personality has a chance of dying each year or of contracting an illness. To determine this the Gamesmaster rolls two D6's for each personality and refers to the age-related results chart below to determine if a personality will suffer either death or disease in the forthcoming campaign year. The first roll will determine if the personality is going to die or suffer from disease (the Affect Roll), the second roll will determine if the personality dies, suffers from a serious illness or a minor illness (the Result Roll). In the table below the 'Affect Roll' number indicates the result on the D6 which means the personality is affected by either death or disease during the campaign year, the 'Result Roll' shows the specific outcome for the personality having been affected by either death or disease as a result of the 'Affect Roll'. Cause of Death The Gamesmaster will determine the cause of death of each personality by rolling a D6 and consulting the table below. The Gamesmaster has absolute discretion to amend the cause of death for any personality to suit campaign needs, for example if a young sovereign dies of natural causes, but for the purposes of adding more drama and intrigue to the game the Gamesmaster wishes for the young sovereign to have been murdered that can have significant repercussions. Even if the young sovereign were to die in an accident, players may start to accuse one another of engineering the accident, a full blown international incident could erupt - the possibilities are great. Even if the young sovereign did die of natural causes there is no reason why a player might not want to disseminate misinformation about the "true" cause of the sovereigns death (e.g. pushy heir apparent bumping off a parent, government hush-up of a suicide, etc.); for further details see the section on Intrigue. Disease Marriages Marriages of personalities must be announced in the appropriate state (or states) Newspaper of Record. Engagements or betrothal of personalities can be announced in the appropriate state (or states) Newspaper of Record. It is the responsibility of the player to determine which of his personalities will marry and when. However it is suggested that players review the marital status of their personalities at least once a year. This can be an area of great fun and interest to the player, creating social hierarchies, courting rituals, etc. It is expected that marriages are monogamous and for the lifetime of at least one of the spouses, however if players wish they may develop alternative marriage structure, in consultation with the Games master, and procedure to end marriages. The Game Board The current wargames campaign is played on a "Game Board" of the world of Girnas, which is divided geographically into Continents, Provinces and Squares and Oceans and Seas and politically into Empires, States and Territories. Map Terrain Each square of the "Game Board" represents an area of 25 square mile (or 5 miles²) and contains terrain which effects economic production, movement, defense and a variety of other factors. Terrain is divided four (or five) main types (based on their relief) - Sea or Fresh Water, Plains, Hills and Mountains. Generally only one type of terrain type can be found in each square, however there is an exception for Coast line which contains both Sea or Fresh Water and one other terrain type (Plains, Hills or Mountains). The terrain may then have certain additional features: *one type of foliage may be found on Plains or Hills, being Deciduous Forest, Coniferous Forest or Jungle, but not found on Sea, Fresh Water or Mountains. Foliage may not be found on Marshy terrain. *one type of temperature feature may be found on Plains, Hills or Mountains, being Desert, Tundra or Ice, but not on Sea or Fresh Water, however Ice may be found on Sea or Fresh Water. *one type of watercourse (i.e. river) may be found on Plains, Hills or Mountains, being Minor River, Medium River or Major River, but not on Sea or Fresh Water. A Major River also provides a fertility feature to neighbouring Plains, Hills or Mountains (sometimes referred to as River bank). *one type of moisture may be found on Plains, being Marsh, but not if there is foliage. *one type of settlement may be found on Plains, Hills or Mountains (but not Coast line), being Village, Town, City or Capital. *a number of improvements may also be constructed on terrain, including, but not limited to, Roads, Bridges, Ports, Irrigation, Watch Towers and Telegraph Wires *one type of defensive structure may be constructed on Plains, Hills or Mountains, being Weak Fort, Strong Fort, Walled Town, 3rd Class Fortress, 2nd Class Fortress and 1st Class Fortress. Additionally, Walls can be built along the length of any square. Economy Under the Old Rules (although not explicitly stated) the (intended) main form of economic production was from the land (primary production equating to Feudal revenues), the population (fees and charges equating to Population Tax) and from towns and cities (secondary and tertiary production equating to Settlement Tax). Less important were a Tax on Religion (from their Tithes), Port Tax and Entrance Tax (from customs and duties on external trade). Also Mining, Global Trade, Irrigation, Trawlering and other commercial ventures as well as Liberation Fees (from occupied territories) could all add to economic production. Economic production was also based on the assumption that the average annual income was 1gcs per person. Economic production in this context was mainly about providing revenues for Governments, Personalities, Religions, Corporations and other organisations, but bore little relation to a more realistic form of economic production. These rules attempt to model a more realistic economy in order to provide a more realistic wargames campaign experience. The economic model is based on the lowest unit of economic production being the family, assumed to be one man, one woman and two children (under 16 years of age). The family has an occupation (assumed to be the man's, supported by the others) based on its location (i.e. the terrain) and the facility worked at (e.g. a farm, fishing boat, logging camp, mine, etc). It is the combination of family, terrain and facility which generates economic production, which in turn generates revenues for Governments, Personalities, Religions, Corporations and other organisations. These rules base the internal game economy on production, exchange (including manufacture) and consumption of resources. There are three types of production - primary, secondary and tertiary - and two types of resources - tangible and intangible. Types of Resources Food, Resources, Manufactured Goods, Others - TBC Primary Production Food Food Production Facilities are: Farm (Arable), Farm (Pasturable), Fishing Wharf, Plantation (Food) and Camp (Food). Resources Resource Production Facilities are: Mine, Logging Camp, Quarry, Plantation (Resource) and Camp (Resource). Secondary Production Manufactured Goods Tertiary Production Services Model Each square on the map can support a certain number of families in resource or food production facilities given in the table below: It is assumed that the families working resource or food production facilities on the square live on the square. Families other than those working on a square's facilities live in conurbations - Villages, Towns. Cities or the Capital. Squares containing conurbations do not have resource or food production facilities, instead they have Manufactures where resources, food and other manufactured goods are consumed to produce manufactured goods. The types of Manufactories are: Manufactory (Ammunition), Manufactory (Artillery), Manufactory (Bricks), Manufactory (Clothes), Manufactory (Electric Gear), Manufactory (Fabric), Manufactory (Furniture), Manufactory (Glass), Manufactory (Lumber), Manufactory (Luxury Clothes), Manufactory (Luxury Furniture), Manufactory (Machine Parts), Manufactory (Naval Supplies), Manufactory (Paper), Manufactory (Preserved Food), Manufactory (Ships), Manufactory (Small Arms), Manufactory (Steel), Manufactory (Wine), Manufactory (Zeppelins). A Village can have only one type of manufactory in it. A Town can have up to four types of manufactories in it. A City can have up to ten manufactories in it. A Capital can have up to twenty manufactories in it. A manufactory can have up to 250 families employed in it. A manufactory, except in a village, can be expanded from the base level up another four levels (to a maximum of five levels), each level can employ up to 250 families. Military Category:Rules